


The Helping Hand.

by AshleyJinxxBiersack



Series: The Reader-inserts [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Demons are dicks, Gen, OC's - Freeform, Oops, Vampires, angst-ish, you're helping the Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyJinxxBiersack/pseuds/AshleyJinxxBiersack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were uncomfortably familiar with the walk through the halls of Crowley’s self-proclaimed palace now. It was a pain, actually. You had plenty of things you could be doing instead of this; causing havoc somewhere, taking a few souls here and there, but instead you were rolling your eyes as Crowley gave you his infamous <i>I’m not impressed by you</i> look. With one wave of his hand, the rest of the Demons in the room cleared off, leaving the two of you alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Helping Hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm God-awful at sticking to regular update patterns, wow. I'm sorry. D:  
> But here is another update of some kind. Enjoy <3

You were uncomfortably familiar with the walk through the halls of Crowley’s self-proclaimed palace now. It was a pain, actually. You had plenty of things you could be doing instead of this; causing havoc somewhere, taking a few souls here and there, but instead you were rolling your eyes as Crowley gave you his infamous _I’m not impressed by you_ look. With one wave of his hand, the rest of the Demons in the room cleared off, leaving the two of you alone.

“You look bored already,” the King commented. “And a little battered up, actually.”

“I have shit to do, Crowley,” you said. “What do you want?”

“To ask why I keep hearing word of you assisting two hunters that happen to be the biggest bane of my existence!”

You snorted. “This is about the fucking Winchesters again? Really? Are you fucking kidding me right now? I could’ve had three more deals done in the time it took me to come down here just for you to get up my ass about those fucking rednecks again!”

“Then maybe you should start telling me the truth, [Y/N], I’m a busy man. I don’t have time for your petulance!” Crowley responded.

“For the last Goddamn time, _I am not working with or for the Winchester brothers,_ ” you snarled. Crowley huffed.

“I don’t believe you,” he said, snapping his fingers. Two Demons were soon beside you, one grabbing each of your arms.

“You’re being fucking ridiculous, you know that?” you spat. “Maybe we fucking should bring Lucifer back! At least then I’d be left to get my damn job done!”

“Get her outta here. I’ll deal with her later,” Crowley said boredly, waving his hand and going to sit back in his throne.

You yelled and protested, but there was nothing you could do aside from deal with it until you had a plan to get out again.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

You’d found Sam and Dean in the elder’s favourite place; a bar full of half-naked women. You rolled your eyes, strolling up to them and plopping yourself onto the stool beside them. For a moment, neither noticed, then Sam cleared his throat and nudged his brother, a frown sat on his face. Dean looked at you and groaned, turning away for a second before looking back at you.

“Now what do you want?” he asked. “Didn’t we _just_ get rid of you?”

You snorted. “Hello to you too, Dean.”

“What do you want, [Y/N]?” Sam asked, finishing the last of his beer and resting his elbow on the bar.

“To help your sorry asses. What d’you think I’ve been doing for the last week, playing a flute?” you spat. “You could at least pretend to be a little more thankful.”

“What exactly have you done to help us, [Y/N]? Oh yeah! Squat!” Dean said, waving the bar tender down for another two beers and a shot of whiskey for himself. He was working it with intention, tonight.

“I’m sorry, who was the one that tracked down that psycho warlock who’d made a deal with a Demon and didn’t realise it’d backfire when a Demon came to collect, hm?” you hummed, a mock look of thoughtfulness on your face. “Oh yeah! Me!”

“Right, fine, so maybe you helped a little,” Dean said.

“A fucking little?” you snorted. “Get your head out of your ass, Dean, I more than fucking help you two and all I get in return is a tantrum and a death threat.”

“We don’t threaten you, [Y/N],” Sam defended. You raised a brow, huffing out a laugh.

“So saying you’ll run me through with that vicious little toothpick Ruby gave to you isn’t a threat? Or shutting me in a Devil’s trap and leaving me to rot?” you reminded them. Both looked anywhere but you and you snorted. You were always right when they tried to argue with you.

“What do you want, [Y/N]?” Dean asked, this time much softer and less threatening. You sighed. You had such a soft spot for these idiots.

“Crowley sent a group of Demons out to patrol the crossroads to catch as many passers as possible. He’s not getting enough crossroad deals lately so he’s doing as much as he can to make sure he’s still getting souls,” you informed them, handing them the folded scraps of paper from your jacket pocket. “There’s also a vampire case in the same town. Knock yourselves out.”

“So you’re giving us a case and leaving?” Sam asked.

“You’ve got Dean’s boyfriend for backup. Don’t need me,” you said with a shrug.

“Cas is MIA, currently,” Dean corrected. “We, uh, kinda need all the help we can get. And if it’s Demons, you know them better than we do.”

You smirked. “Is this you asking me for help, Dean?”

“Just making a suggestion,” he said, downing another whiskey shot. You rolled your eyes.

“Just finish drinking yourselves stupid. I’ll monitor the place tonight and I’ll meet you there bright and early tomorrow. All the details are on the documents I just gave you,” you said, waving them off as you made your way out of the bar.

You never did figure out why you decided to help the Winchesters, it just sort of happened. One minute you’d saved their lives in order to save your own, and the next you were helping them with hunts whenever they couldn’t get hold of their rebellion Angel. You hated to admit it, but you did have a soft spot for Sam and Dean, and you were worried other Demons were starting to notice.

You ended up by those crossroads all night monitoring your fellow Hell raisers, almost being caught a couple of times but managing to avoid it. You also caught track of the vampires and where they were nested. True to your word, you were sat on the side of the road the following morning as the Impala pulled up, engine cutting out and brothers emerging.

“Morning,” you greeted chirpily, smirking at Dean, who was obviously fighting with a hangover. Sam was better than Dean was so he was able to concentrate fully on what they were there for.

“Why are we here?” Sam asked.

“This is the area the Demons hang around, like the note said. And I saw the vampires heading in the direction I can only assume is their nest,” you told the two, motioning to the very well hidden path among the trees that grew along the front of an old fence. They shared a look and then looked at you in what seemed like disbelief.

“Why are you helping us?” Sam asked. You shrugged, strolling down the path to leave them to their hunt. “[Y/N]!”

You didn’t listen, you just kept walking.

~*~

It was a few days before you saw the brothers again. They’d easily taken care of the Demon issue, but the vampires were proving to be a little more difficult. They were a strong nest this time, and the victims that had drawn them to this case in the first place after you’d told them about the vampires were mostly part of the nest now. This nest was recruiting and they happened to find you walking the streets one evening.

You’d woken up tied to a chair and you hadn’t been able to help but laugh to yourself. You didn’t answer them when they tried to talk to you, and you barely reacted when they beat you. They humoured you, thinking and really believing that they could make you like them.

In the recruitment process, you were mildly amused to discover that they figured kidnapping Sam Winchester was a good idea. Blindfolded and gagged, the bigger but younger of the brothers was brought into the old barn, strapped down onto a chair beside you then had his gag and blindfold removed. His right eye was bruising, his left cheekbone had a small cut on it, and his lip was split right down the centre.

“Sam, nice of you to join the party,” you mused. His head snapped in your direction and he frowned.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, his tone strongly hinting that you could’ve gotten yourself out by now.

“Just hanging around, seeing what all this shit is about,” you said.

“[Y/N] this isn’t a joke,” Sam told you. You shrugged, settling back in your chair.

“I’m not worried. Your brother should be on his way too, so you shouldn’t be worried either,” you said casually.

“You’re unbelievable, you know that?” Sam growled. You smirked at him.

Surely enough, Dean did show up. Sam had faced a bit of a beating by then, and you were a little worse for wear, but you were both still alive and Sam was still human. Dean showed up, but he’d been caught. His weapons had been confiscated and his hands were bound as he was shoved to his knees and held in place.

“Sorry Sammy,” the elder commented.

“Freakin’ wonderful,” Sam grumbled. You snickered, having the time of your life watching this unfold.

“You boys are useless. Don’t ever let me rely on you to rescue me again,” you commented. Dean snarled at you and Sam winced as he turned to look at you.

You’d already established that the leader of this pack was called Carl, and his partner was Emily. They were life partners, but they seemed to like involving other people during these processes. Dean was protesting when Emily straddled her brother and started kissing him, and you just rolled your eyes when Carl stood in front of you.

There was, of course, the big speech about how they were going to take over again and become the strongest vampires in the world, and they bragged about how amazing it’d be to have turned Sam and Dean Winchester to the dark side so they killed rather than saved. You couldn’t help but yawn, feeling awfully bored with the whole ordeal. Carl gave you a look, then narrowed his eyes.

“You’re not worried about being in this position?” he asked.

“Not in the slightest,” you snorted. “If you were really that serious, you’d have done something by now. Come on, give us a show! I’m bored!”

“[Y/N]!” Dean snapped. Sam was staring in disbelief at you. They’d trusted you. For some strange, confusing kind of reason, they’d trusted you.

“Fine, we’ll get this started,” Carl said. He looked at the brothers, then at Dean. “Dean. Perhaps you can choose which one of them goes first, hm?”

“Bite me,” Dean snarled.

“That comes later,” Carl mused, watching Dean struggle for a second but give up when he was kept firmly grounded. “You choose, or I choose for you, and I have a feeling you won’t like my choice.”

“You hurt my brother and I’ll skin you,” Dean hissed viciously. Sam was in danger and that didn’t sit well with him. Carl smirked, shaking his head as he chuckled.

“No, not yet. You two can wait your turn. First, I want you to see what happens when you fail at doing what you’ve done all your lives. I want you to see the result first-hand of letting a victim fall into my hands,” he said.

“You mean I’m getting some? You’re sweet, but isn’t your wife over there dry humping Sam?” you mused.

“You’re not afraid. Why?” Carl asked, lifting your head up so you’d look him in the eyes.

“You’re not very threatening,” you replied. Carl huffed softly.

“You’ll see how much of a threat I can be soon enough,” he said, taking a bite of his wrist and letting it bleed for a few seconds. He smirked, prying your mouth open. “Open wide, sweetheart,” he cooed, pressing his bleeding wrist to your mouth.

Sam and Dean started to fight, watching the vampire feed you his blood. They weren’t prepared to deal with what could happen if you turned. They could barely deal with the kinds separately, let alone a hybrid.

When Carl pulled his wrist away from your mouth, you stayed still for a second, eyes close and lips parted. And then you started to laugh quietly, eyes opening as you licked the blood from your lips. Carl raised a brow at you.

“Do you feel it yet?” he asked.

“I’m feeling something, sweetheart, but it ain’t that change you’re waiting for,” you said. He frowned. “This isn’t going to work on me, Carl. I have, let’s say, an immunity to it.”

“How is that possible?” he asked.

“I’m awesome,” you said, grinning. “And you wanna know the best part?” The ropes around your wrists and ankles disintegrated as your eyes flooded black. “I’m a Demon.”

Before Carl could even think to move, you were on your feet and he was pinned to the wall, Emily soon joining him. This distraction gave Dean time to slip his rope and take down his captors before freeing his little brother.

“Demons can’t turn, princess,” you informed the nest. “The only way you’re getting a hybrid is if someone fucks me and I’ll cut you all down before I let you anywhere near me.”

“Thanks for the plan warning, [Y/N], we appreciate it,” Dean commented, blade twirling in his hand. You rolled your eyes.

“Stop being a baby and do your damn job, I don’t have all night,” you said. The brothers were quick to take down the nest with the help from your powers.

You smirked as you stood watching the last body fall to the ground. A little murder went a long way, and that meant there was one less nest in the world getting in your way. More souls for you, at the end of the day.

Sam and Dean followed you outside, none of you saying a word. They still had to clean up the mess left behind from taking down that nest, but you knew they had that covered so you could easily leave now. However, when the cavalry arrived, you knew you were screwed.

“[Y/N],” Alice commented sweetly, eyes flooding black for a second as she faced you.

“Alice,” you greeted in response. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“The King isn’t very happy with you. You’ve been assisting the Winchesters again,” she informed you.

“Assisting? No. I like to call it saving my own hide,” you corrected. She snarled, fist hitting you in the face before you could blink.

“Then you won’t mind us taking them down, hm?” she said, stepping around you and approaching the boys. You had seconds to think, and with a deep breath and eyes closed tight, you spun around, stopping Alice where she stood.

“I can’t let you do that,” you told her. She chuckled lowly.

“So the rumours were right. You’re helping the Winchesters,” she said.

“Little things here and there. Can’t harm anyone to do that once in a while. I mean, you did see what Ruby did, right?” you said.

“Ruby did it for the greater good, as some would say. You’re doing it to help them,” Alice said.

“Get out of here,” you told the brothers.

“[Y/N]…” Sam said unsurely. They still hadn’t even thanked you for helping them.

“Now!” you yelled, eyes flooding black as Alice turned back on you. Sam and Dean were quick to get into the Impala, engine roaring to life before Dean was backing out onto the road and taking off. You sighed quietly. Those boys.

“They don’t appreciate you, [Y/N], I do wish you’d understand that,” Alice sighed. You didn’t even put up a fight as you were restrained.

~*~

Those events are what landed you in the prison cell you were now sat in. You’d felt everything around you shake a couple of times, so the boys had tried to summon you, but it hadn’t worked. There’d been nothing for the past hour, so you could only assume that they figured you were possibly dead. Or they’d just given up trying and moved on to the next Demon that felt like risking getting an ass-whooping as an end result.

Hours passed, Demons came and went to try and beat an answer out of you then beat some sense into you, or what they defined as sense, anyway. Crowley himself even graced you with a visit at one point, but you’d simply snorted and denied anything Winchester related. You weren’t prepared to drop your own ass in it.

Over the course of the days that followed, little by little, you managed to pick your way out of your chains with the help of a lockpick you’d managed to steal from Dean. You weren’t as skilled at it as he was, hence it taking you days to get it done between your visits from various Demons, but when you finally did get it done, you were out of Hell faster than you’d gone down in the first place. Your first port of call was the Winchester brothers to give them the heads up.

They were both sat in a motel room, drinking and discussing another case when you dropped in on them.

“Oh, put the gun down chisel chops, it’s me,” you said, waving Dean off as the elder brother sighed and straightened up again.

“Where the Hell have you been?” he asked. “We’ve been summoning you!”

“I know, I heard you,” you said, turning to face them. They both frowned. “But have you seen my face?”

“Christ, [Y/N], what happened?” Sam asked.

“I saved your sorry fucking asses, that’s what!” you snapped. “I help you a few times, and I get my ass beat for it. You’re fucking welcome.”

“So… after the vampires…” Sam trailed off.

“I got taken in, yeah. I gave you boys a head start and the boss didn’t like that,” you informed them.

“So how’d you escape?” Dean asked. You held his pick up and he gave you a look. You just shrugged, cocky smirk returning to your face. “Son of a bitch.”

“When they notice I’m gone, you’ll be the first people they try to find. Just a heads up,” you told them. “Don’t contact me again. When and if I ever feel safe to do so, I’ll come find you. Until then, au revoir!”

Before they could speak, you were gone and all they could do was share looks and confused words. You were officially on the run.

**Author's Note:**

> And please don't forget to leave comments and kudos! <3


End file.
